The control of pests is a vast field which covers a plethora of methods, devices and compositions. The control of weeds via sheets which contain a herbicide are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,952 discloses a herbicide-containing-geotextile which is used for preventing the entry of roots into soil. The geotextile can be inserted in the soil to form a barrier so that roots may not penetrate the barrier, and thus, the soil beyond the banner is protected from the intrusion of roots and subsequent damage which may result therefrom. The herbicide is distributed in various forms throughout the geotextile. U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,112 discloses a similar fabric to that of U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,952 and use thereof for controlling root growth. Said fabric comprises an inorganic copper compound as a herbicide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,566 to Reemay Inc. describes a geotextile and use thereof, similar to the above-referenced publications. The sheets described in the prior art cannot be applied in agriculture as weed control sheets for protecting a field of crop. The manner in which the herbicide is dispersed throughout the sheets which are described in the prior art, is not suitable for said agricultural application. Applying said sheets would expose the crop to the herbicide which would result in damage to the crop and subsequent withering of the plant.
Other methods of pest control in agricultural fields include pretreatment of the soil with methyl bromide. Methyl bromide is a highly effective and controversial pest controlling agent. It is alleged to have hazardous impact on the environment, and thus will most likely be ban for use in the future.
Furthermore, there are certain crops which are highly sensitive to herbicides. For example cucurbitaceae (zucchini, cucumbers, melons, watermelons squash and the like) are very sensitive to herbicides. Thus, the only way for removing weeds from the a field of cucurbitaceae is by manual means.
In view of the aforementioned there is a long felt need to develop a method and means for pest control which provides a solution to the aforementioned disadvantages. Further more there is a long felt need to develop a pesticide control sheet which can be effectively and safely applied for agricultural purposes.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a pesticide control sheet which can be-used in agriculture.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a method for pest control in agriculture which provides highly effective pest control and is safe to the plant and crop.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a composition for preparing a pest control sheet.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a sheet and method for pest control that overcome the disadvantages of the known art.
Other objectives of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.
The term sheet is synonymous with film.